


Мгновение слабости

by dmitrywachter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmitrywachter/pseuds/dmitrywachter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Арьи неприятности, и выручает её не кто иной, как Тайвин Ланнистер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мгновение слабости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Moment Of Weakness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145076) by [Fififjonka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fififjonka/pseuds/Fififjonka). 



Холодный влажный воздух смешался со звуками резких ударов. Почти десять мужчин столпились вокруг маленькой фигурки в рваной одежде, привязанной у столба. 

— Думаешь, у нас не выйдет заставить тебя кричать? 

Удар.

— Ставлю на то, что получится. К тридцатому удару. 

И еще. 

— И ты завизжишь, как резаный поросёнок.

Они так увлеклись поркой, что не заметили, как к ним направляется высокий мужчина в сопровождении пяти стражников в доспехах.

— Прекратить сейчас же, — приказал он уверенным и жестким тоном.  
— Лорд Тайвин, мы...  
— Что всё это значит? — поинтересовался он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Она оскорбила нас.  
— Да, сказала, что от нас несёт, как от стада свиней!  
— Пора бы научиться отличать оскорбления от правды, — ответил Тайвин Ланнистер и сгрёб мужчину за плечо, отталкивая, чтобы увидеть, кого пороли. Когда он развернулся, в его глазах полыхала ярость. 

— Никто не смеет трогать мою чашницу. Она прислуживает мне, и только я решаю, заслужила она того, чтобы её выпороть или нет. Запомните. 

Он взглянул на них ещё раз, прежде чем сказать стражникам: — Я хочу, чтобы вы выпороли всех этих людей. По шестьдесят ударов на каждого. А девчонку отведите в мои покои, немедленно. 

Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Тайвин вернулся к себе, и он был так погружен в военные планы, что напрочь забыл о своём распоряжении. 

Он неторопливо расхаживал перед камином, держа руки за спиной и задумчиво всматриваясь в пламя, а услышав тихое покашливание, тут же развернулся. 

Девчонка спала на полу. Тайвин позвал личного мейстера, чтобы залечить её раны, и теперь он видел, что тот проделал недурную работу. Он заметил, что девочка дрожит и набросил меховую накидку ей на плечи. Осознав, что именно он делает, Тайвин остановился и попятился назад, собираясь уйти.  
— Это вы, милорд?  
Тайвин замер на месте, глядя в камин. 

— Да.  
— Не могу вспомнить, что случилось, — продолжала она слабым голосом. — А что насчёт тридцати ударов? Они завершили порку?  
— Нет, — не торопясь, произнес Тайвин, — не завершили.  
— Почему? 

Тайвин глубоко вздохнул. 

— Я остановил их. 

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Высокий лорд стоял неподвижно, пока девчонка наблюдала за ним измученными глазами. 

— Я...спасибо, милорд. Можете сказать, где я?  
— В моих покоях. Останешься здесь, в тепле, пока не почувствуешь себя лучше.  
— Спасибо, — повторила она, но теперь с удивлением в голосе. 

Тайвин чуть повернул голову: так, что она смогла разглядеть его профиль. 

— Они пытались заставить тебя кричать?  
— Да. Только я не кричала.  
— Знаю. Для маленькой девочки ты необычайно храбра.  
— Не думаю. Мне просто захотелось испортить им веселье. 

Тайвин коротко рассмеялся и покачал головой, на его лице проступила легкая улыбка.

— Я знал мужчин, которые разрыдались бы уже после одного удара плетью.  
— Да, но я-то не мужчина, — ответила она и добавила: — Надеюсь, к утру мне полегчает достаточно, чтобы я могла вернуться к работе.  
— Думаю, я вполне в состоянии подыскать себе временную чашницу, — заверил Тайвин, но она только нахмурилась, опершись на локоть.  
— Это моя работа! С утра я буду уже на ногах!

Движение вызвало боль, и она вскрикнула, падая на спину. Из закрытых глаз текли слёзы. 

— Не шевелись, или станет ещё больнее, — предупредил Тайвин, опускаясь на колени перед ней. Он опустил руку на её плечо, пытаясь помочь девочке улечься, но она машинально отпрянула.

— Ты боишься меня?  
— Все боятся, — ответила она. — Я слышала, вы делали ужасные вещи.  
— Ты слышала только правду, девочка.  
— Но я не знала, что вы можете быть настолько добры, — продолжила она, и Тайвин в недоверии приподнял бровь.  
— Считаешь меня добрым? Я не из тех людей, что отнесутся к этому как к комплименту.  
— Разве это оскорбление? Или дело в правде? 

Он ухмыльнулся. 

— Смотрю, тебе нравятся схватки. Даже словесные. 

Тайвин опустился в кресло и налил себе вина, делая неторопливый глоток.

— Во мне нет доброты, — отозвался он спустя какое-то время. — Ты наблюдала момент слабости, полагаю.  
— Но у вас ведь есть дети, не так ли, милорд? К ним-то вы уж точно были добры в их детстве. 

Он отхлебнул ещё вина, уставившись на огонь, отблеск которого плясал на его лице. То, что он смотрел в одну точку, одолеваемый воспоминаниями, Тайвин осознал не сразу.

— Мои дети... я редко видел их, когда они были в твоём возрасте. И не хотел баловать их вниманием. Я желал видеть их сильными и независимыми. Я видел, что бывает, когда даришь детям слишком много внимания, каждый раз как смотрел на своего внучка-идиота, Джоффри.  
— Но безразличие может испортить не меньше этого, — возразила девочка. — Когда ты не показываешь детям, что любишь их, как они поймут, что значат что-то для вас, милорд? 

Девчонка смотрела на лорда широко распахнутыми глазами, пока он держал в руках чашу, но не спешил делать очередной глоток. 

— Должно быть, они станут думать, что недостаточно хороши даже для того, чтобы их любили собственные родители? И вы же любите их, так, милорд?  
— Следовало бы, — заметил Тайвин. — Они моя кровь. 

Он взглянул на девочку, и внезапно за маской власти и жестокости она увидела чертовски усталого пожилого мужчину, чьё сердце слишком обросло свирепостью. 

Обнаружив, что поделился с девчонкой, которую едва знал, такими мыслями, он с горечью усмехнулся. 

— Поверить не могу, что говорю с тобой об этом. Кажется, прежде у меня не бывало такой смышлёной прислуги. 

Девочка улыбнулась. 

— Ну, довольна моим ответом? — поинтересовался Тайвин. — Славно. Я уж начал думать, что не нравлюсь тебе. 

Как только он сказал это, она будто застыла. 

— Итак, обманывался ли я всё это время? Или ты думаешь, я не заметил, как ты на меня смотришь? В чём дело? Я убил кого-то из твоих близких? 

Она не сказала ни слова, лишь кивнула. 

— Я так и думал. И ты всё ещё считаешь меня добрым, несмотря на то, что втайне ненавидишь?  
— Вы остановили тех, кто меня порол, — проронила девчонка. — Вы отправили ко мне мейстера и разрешили остаться в своих покоях. Вы были добры ко мне. Несмотря ни на что, этого я отрицать не могу. 

— Ты мне нравишься. Честная. Только не обманывайся. Я могу и убить тебя, если это будет полезнее, чем твоя работа. Но не с легким сердцем. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Я бы хорошенько об этом подумал. Видишь, вот почему так опасно знать врага в лицо. Не спрашивай ни об имени, ни о жизни. Они должны быть всего лишь людьми, до которых тебе нет дела.

Она заворочалась под накидкой.

— Я вам не враг.  
— Правда? — поинтересовался он. — Давай представим: меня ткнули ножом в грудь. Я лежу на земле, в луже собственной крови, абсолютно беспомощный. Вокруг никого — только мы с тобой. И в твоей руке меч. Что ты сделаешь — убьёшь или позволишь жить? 

Лорд не отводил взгляда, пока слушал ответ, и это смущало её.

— Я не смогла бы сделать это беспечно. И хорошенько над этим поразмыслила бы.

Её слова определенно произвели на Тайвина впечатление, потому что, отметила она, взгляд его потеплел. Совсем немного. Девчонка продолжила, всё также выдерживая зрительный контакт:

— Может, это и не так плохо, милорд. Такая слабость иногда может обернуться преимуществом, которое способно даже сохранить жизнь. По крайней мере, я вижу это так. 

Тайвин понял, что вино он давно допил. Он налил ещё и залпом осушил чашу. 

— И хотя я довольно скептично думаю о времени, когда я, гипотетически, смогу извлечь выгоду из твоего сострадания, всё же разговор был интересным. По правде говоря, самый вразумительный из всех, что были у меня за последние месяцы. Спасибо. Боюсь, я всё-таки сделаю что-то, что заставит тебя испытывать ненависть ко мне в будущем, так что ты, скорее всего, предпочтёшь забыть свои сегодняшние слова. Твоё сердце затвердеет, как и моё. Но, — подытожил он, поднимаясь, — не сегодня.

Он опустил чашу на стол и взглянул на девочку. 

— А теперь хватит думать. Пора спать. Я слишком измотан, чтобы искать сейчас другую чашницу. Я могу рассчитывать на то, что ты будешь в состоянии делать свою работу завтра? 

Она лихорадочно закивала, и Тайвин позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться.

— Славная девочка. 

Он направился к двери, но остановился, когда она сказала ещё кое-что. 

— Доброй ночи, милорд.

Он молчал, не оглядываясь.

— Доброй ночи, — наконец ответил он, закрывая за собой дверь.


End file.
